pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1803 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * First appearance of the Literary Magazine and American Register, a United States monthly published in Philadelphia and edited by Charles Brockden Brown until 1807, when it became a semiannual almanac, American Register, which ceased publication in 1810Burt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books Works published ' (1803), as painted by Marie Louise Élisabeth Vigée-Lebrun]] * Peter Bayley, ''Poems, includes parodies of works by William Wordsworth, including "The Fisherman's Wife," a parody of "The Idiot Boy"; "The Ivy Seat" parodying the Lucy poems; "Evining in the Vale of Festinog", parodying "Tintern Abbey"; "The Forest Fay", parodies Samuel Taylor Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner"; London: printed for William Miller by W. Bulmer and Co.search results page at American Antiquarian Booksellers' Association website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Sir Alexander Boswell, The Spirit of Tintoc; or, Johnny Bell and the Kelpie, published anonymouslyCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Lisle Bowles, The Picture * Thomas Campbell, Poems, includes the 7th edition of The Pleasures of Hope (1799) and new works, including "Lochiel's Warning", "Hohenlinden", and "The Soldier's Dream" * Thomas Chatterton, The Works of Thomas Chatterton, Containing His Life, by G. Gregory, D.D., and Miscellaneous Poems, three volumes, London: printed by Briggs and Cottle, for T. N. Longman and O. Rees, posthumous * Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Poems: Third Edition, a reprint of Poems ... Second Edition (1797) omitting poems by Charles Lamb and Lloyd London: printed by N. Biggs for T.N. Longman and O. Rees * Erasmus Darwin, The Temple of Nature; or, The Origin of Society * Charles Dibdin, The Professional Life of Mr. Dibdin * Henry Kirke White, Clifton Grove United States * J. Warren Brackett, The Ghost of Law, or Anarchy and Despotism, A Poem, Delivered Before the Phi Beta Kappa, Dartmouth College, at Their Anniversary, August 23, 1803, Hanover, New Hampshire: printed by Moses Davis (24 pages) * Thomas Fessenden, A Terrible Tractoration, a satire on medical quackery, vivisection, animal crossbreeding and scientific theories of some French and English naturalists, including Comte Georges Louis Leclerc de Buffon and Erasmus DarwinCarruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993 Other * Adam Oehlenschlager, Digte ("Poems"), DenmarkPreminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Works published in other languages * C. Stanislaus Bouflers, Oeuvres ("Works"), Paris: L. Pelletier Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 1 – Richard Henry Horne (died 1884), English poet and critic * January 19 – Sarah Helen Whitman (died 1878), American poet, essayist, transcendentalist, spiritualist and a romantic interest of Edgar Allan Poe * May 1 – James Clarence Mangan (died 1849), Irish * May 25 – Ralph Waldo Emerson, (died 1882) American essayist, philosopher, poet, and leader of the Transcendentalist movement * June 25 – Sumner Lincoln Fairfield, (died 1844), American poet and teacherWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * June 30 – Thomas Lovell Beddoes (died 1849) English poet and playwright * December 3 – Robert Stephen Hawker, also known as Stephen Hawker (died 1875), English Anglican clergyman, poet, antiquarian of Cornwall, and reputed eccentric * December 6 – Susanna Moodie (died 1855), British born Canadian author and poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 18 – Ippolit Bogdanovich (born 1743), Russian classicist author of light poetry, best known for his long poem Dushenka * February 9 – Jean François de Saint-Lambert, French poet (born 1716) * February 18 – Johann Wilhelm Ludwig Gleim (born 1719), German poet * March 14 – Friedrich Gottlieb Klopstock (born 1724), German poetGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 328 * June 22 – Wilhelm Heinse (born 1746), German author and poet * August 18 – James Beattie (born 1735), Scottish scholar, writer and poet * August 25 – Johann Gottfried Herder (born 1744), German philosopher, poet, and literary critic * September 23 – Joseph Ritson (born 1752), English antiquary and anthologist ;Also: ** Erika Leibman (born 1738), Swedish poet and academic ** William Smith (born 1727), American educator, theologian, poet and historianBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets * Poetry Notes External links *"A Timeline of English Poetry" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry